


We are the pirates

by HaruCarnage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU Pirates, Gen, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Compilation de prompts sur le monde de la piraterie et d'autres trucs. Crée pour un événement du Collectif Noname





	1. Trésor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur un bateau, se tenait un garçon aux cheveux bruns au regard apeuré. Pourtant, il faisait face à son équipage avec un léger sourire.

« Les amis, merci de m’avoir suivi, mais je dois vous prévenir qu’on aura droit à des attaques. Mais j’espère qu’on arrivera à dénicher le trésor.

\- Comptez sur moi Capitaine ! »

C’était un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté qui lui répondit, le garçon aux cheveux noirs à son côté rit doucement.

« Qu’est qu’il y a de drôle le sabreur de mes deux ?

\- Rien, je pensais que tu serais si enthousiaste de te battre monsieur canonnier.

\- Et mon poing dans ta sale face ? »

Voyant deux de ses hommes se chamailler, la capitaine s’avança et sépara les deux hommes qui se fusillaient du regard.

« Takeshi et Hayato, j’aimerais que vous cessiez de vous prendre la tête pour le moindre détail. J’ai besoin de vous plus que n’importe qui. »

Le duo hocha la tête en concert, le capitaine lâcha un soupir avant de poser une main sur le mat. Il était sûr que Hibari était déjà là-haut. Il tenait son rôle de vigile mieux que personne

« Tsuna ! On va faire le tour de monde, on va aller vite à l‘extrême !

\- Ryohei, tu n’étais pas obligé de me suivre. Tu le sais.

\- C’est plus drôle de partir entre amis. Puis que serait une aventure sans un peu de danger. C’est ça la vie de pirate. On va tellement être riche que personne ne pourra nous arrêter même s’ils battent à l’extrême. »

Le capitaine roula des yeux. Ryohei était motivé à montrer sa façon de se battre sans arme. Car il avait une grande force que peu avait. Tsuna avait foi en son équipage. Même son navigateur, Irie était enthousiaste.

Fendant les mers, l’équipage se mit en route en musique. Le musicien, Mukuro ponctuait ses paroles de petits rires dont il était assez fier. Si Hayato avait peur que le musicien finissent par les trahir, lui ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait.

« Rokudo, tu viendras me voir tout à l’heure. »

Car oui, Tsuna laissait son musicien profiter de sa couche et plus si affinité. Donc pourquoi cet homme finirait par le trahir. Pourquoi ? Il avait eu son corps, ce qu’il avait réclamé des années sur le bateau de celui qui les avait formés. L’acrobeleno était déjà loin. Le Vongola partait pour vivre sa propre vie. Le bâtiment était plus modeste, mais les voiles et le drapeau s’agitaient fièrement sous les vents.

Leur chemin avait été long, mais les hommes de Tsuna étaient fiers, le coffre qu’il avait fini par déterrer après une énième dispute entre Hayato et Takeshi, l’équipage avait fini par trouver le dernier indice où se planquait l’épave d’un bateau rempli de richesses. Ils finirent par prendre le plus qu’il pouvait, heureusement que leur historien travaillait de paire avec leur navigateur. Fûta fut porté comme un héros par le reste de l’équipage. Ils avaient réussi. Tsuna frotta sa tête blonde.

« Je suis fier de toi, petit frère... »

Ils avaient réussi, car ils avaient été une équipe et ça personne ne pouvaient leur retirer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Prompt : Du mauvais côté de la situation

Sur une île loin de tout, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts lâcha un soupir. Il s’était perdu dans l’île qu’il explorait avec ces compagnons de galère. Le fait qu’il soit qu’un membre d’équipage lambda n’encourageait pas toujours à le récupérer. Il aurait aimé être un marine, mais la vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Pour sortir de la vie où un noble lui avait mené la vie dure. Il avait choisi de suivre le premier qui lui avait tendu la main. Le premier a été une première. Bien que de sexe féminin, elle était une féroce capitaine. Il posa un regard sur le ciel, il était si clair, il pariait que le bateau était loin déjà.

« Bon, il me reste qu’à me fabriquer un bateau de fortune ou d’espérer qu’une personne gentille vienne le sortir de ces lieux perdus. Autant espérer monter le kraken… »

Il gratta sa nuque en rassemblant du bois pour faire du feu. Au moins sachant que les lieux étaient entourée, il pourrait se nourrir de poissons. Il n’était pas bien difficile de survivre. Il était bien content d’avoir écouté sa mère en ces instants. Il repensait à elle à cet instant. En tant que servante fidèle de la noble, elle n’avait pu empêcher le fils de s’en prendre à lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert se fabriqua une canne à pêche avec un mince sourire. Les oiseaux, parfois, remontaient avec une proie. Il avait toutes ses chances.

« Himiko, désolé, je pense que Shigaraki ne m’aime pas. Pareil pour Twice et son jumeau… J’ai suivi pourtant tes ordres. Et certains étaient étranges… Je suis pour l’instant en vie. Mais je dois rester attentif aux bâtiments... »

Le jeune homme resta, quelques jours, seul avec pour seule compagnie les quelques animaux qui peuplaient l’île. Mais quand il vit au loin la forme caractéristique des voiles. Il alimenta avec plus de bois son feu. La fumée devait indiquer au bâtiment qu’il était là et qu’il souhaitait être sauvé. C’est donc sans surprise qu’après de longues minutes, un bateau immense fit halte près de cette île. Une barque s’approcha avec à son bord une bande de marines… Lui étant habillé encore comme un loup des mers se sentit pris au piège.

« Un pirate, c’est bien notre chance… Notre capitaine doit te voir pour savoir ce qu’on fera de toi. Suis-nous sans faire d’histoires, pirate. »

Le jeune homme leva ses mains et se laissa embarquer. Il arriva quelques temps après sur le navire. Il était de ces bateaux sur lequel il aurait aimé travaillé. Il était comme un enfant. Il avait envie de tout voir de cet endroit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il baissa le regard avant d’être rappelé à l’ordre par une voix froide.

« Décline ton identité, pirate. Quel est ton capitaine ?

\- Izuku Midoriya, pirate appartenant à l’équipage des Cat Claws. On s’est arrêté ici pour un trésor et je me suis perdu…

\- Pas d’avis de recherche, donc tu viens avec nous. Je suis l’Amiral Shoto Todoroki. Si tu ne fais pas de vague, on saura te récompenser.

\- Oui Amiral. »

Izuku obtint ainsi un sursis jusqu’à son arrivée à terre. Où le gouverneur le condamna à la prison avant de reprendre la mer sous les ordres de l’amiral Todoroki. Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir...


End file.
